gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Love, Love, Love
Love Love Love è il titolo, non ancora ufficiale, del primo episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee, l'ottantanovesimo in totale. E' stato diretto da Bradley Buecker con le riprese cominciate il 5 agosto 2013. Attualmente la sua messa in onda è prevista per il 26 settembre 2013 negli Stati Uniti, mentre per quanto riguarda la trasmissione su Sky Uno non ci sono ancora date, benché potrebbe essere trasmesso gli ultimissimi giorni di settembre o i primi di ottobre in anteprima. Spoiler Generali *Sarà un tributo ai Beatles, il primo di due. *I ragazzi della Haverbrook School, i Vocal Adrenaline e gli Usignoli torneranno in questa puntata. *Forse ci sarà una scena carnevalesca (non confermato). *''Go to Get You Into My Life'' verrà cantata in cortile. *Ci sarà una scena all'aperto con Burt e Kurt (foto). *Sue diventerà preside del McKinley (promo). Musica *Kevin, Becca e Chord erano in studio (1/8) *Chris era in studio (2/8) *Lea era in studio e sul set (6/8) *I ragazzi erano in studio. Canzoni Guest Cast Guest Stars *Grant Gustin è Sebastian Smythe *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington Fonte *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Amber Riley è Mercedes Jones *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes è Trent Nixon *Curt Mega as Nick Duval Curiosità *E' il terzo episodio (dopo Guerra aperta, La prima volta e Il fratellone) in cui due duetti vengono cantati dalle stesse persone. *E' il secondo episodio con la parola Love (amore) nel titolo. (Il primo è Silly Love Songs, in italiano Stupide canzoni d'amore). *E' la prima volta che il primo episodio di una stagione è un tributo. *Prima volta che Tina non canta nel primo episodio di una stagione, il che significa che Rachel è l'unico personaggio ad aver cantato in ciascuna première. *Questo è il primo episodio che in Italia va in onda su Sky Uno, mentre tutti gli altri sono stati trasmessi per la prima volta su Fox. Galleria di foto Becca Fey Wray.jpg Tumblr mr2nsdmFx41qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Saddle.jpg Tumblr mr3e2jYjqF1qa4gwio4 250.png Casts52.png Casts5.png Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Vv.jpg Tumblr mr2qkhdgFf1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Million Dollar.jpg Michele-beauty-tweet.png KEVINS5.jpg Glee5x01Location.png Geometry.jpg Fittingnayatweet.png BQ6mIarCUAAQHmy.jpg BeccaTweetS5.jpg 1098036 10151770491237044 1102146138 n.png 47719 466238716805978 1544940146 n.jpg 1001423 10151548648044147 2145653752 n.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg Carni_lights.jpg Carnival!.jpg Clown-s5.jpg Colorful_day_today!_.jpg S5S1.jpg Van 2.jpg Unique 5s.jpg Tutus.jpg Tumblr mrha7mG5Ec1qjlwfuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrg0ndmluN1s5szxpo2 1280.png Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrgdb12cLm1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mrgd9ycubQ1qz4rgp.png TITARTIE.jpg Sublime.jpg Scena kurt 5s.jpg Scena kurt 5s 1.png Real.jpg Naya-season five.jpg Naya set 5s.jpg Moar Warblers.jpg McGustin.jpg Kurt e burt 5s.png Kurt e burt 5s 2.png Kurt e Burt - Quinta Stagione Episodio 1.jpg Jane and NeNe 501.jpg Grant 3.jpg Grant 2.jpg Grant 1.jpg Find the Warblers.jpg Father and son.jpg F58d37d6035e11e397c822000a1f8f8e 7.jpg Cute friendship!.jpg Chris 8-12.jpg Chord season five.JPG Bliss.png nene-script-tweet-glee.png joe e sam!.jpg 37aa769a05f011e3a15322000aa80445_7.jpg 9ac6033e06a911e398b222000aa80313_7.jpg Jarley-s5 set.JPG LetItBe-Writingonarm.jpg You can drive my car.jpg Unique and Jake 8-19.jpg Tumblr msax8gDAqy1stpcodo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrsqwaOc0K1r9jzq9o2 500.jpg Preside Sylvester.jpg Kartie at Carneval.jpg Klaine-Kiss-S5.gif Cortilemckinleys5.jpg First look lovelovelove.jpg Camoflage-s5ep1.jpg BSCtc ACYAAvgDI.jpg Banner del McKinley.jpg Lovelovelove4.png Lovelovelove3.png Lovelovelove2-yesterday.jpg Lovelovelove1.png Klaine-kiss-s5.png 2 weeks of Beatles.jpg 501 BTS 084.jpg 501 Sc11 004.jpg 501 Sc11 229.jpg 501 Sc11 256.jpg 501 Sc11 274.jpg Video Navigazione en:Love, Love, Love Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo Categoria:Season Premières